Cosas de la vida
by kazemaru-forever-1
Summary: Kazemaru esta frustrado por las cosas que hace Goenji desde que consiguió un trabajo en el hospital, pero una noche pasan cosas que el jamas creería que pasarían


**Holaaa :D Como verán soy nueva en la página y este es el primer fic que subo por favor no me maten en la primera historia si no les parece buena háganmelo saber! No me dejen con la duda D: espero que sea de su agrado**

**/**

**Cosas de la vida**

Una tarde hermosa en la ciudad inazuma se reflejaba ese día todo se veía bien a simple vista...tal vez para todos menos para ichirouta Kazemaru el cual llevaba desde hace un mes y medio deprimido pero decidió escribir sus penas en unas hojas esa bella tarde de abril.

Abril del día...bueno eso que importa.

Me llamo ichirouta Kazemaru y tengo 21 años...mi vida era perfecta...si...era...ya que desde hace más de un mes mi novio Shuuya Goenji me ha estado evitando...vivimos juntos desde hace un año pero...desde que el estúpido Goenji consiguió un trabajo el cual los primeros meses tiene que estar yendo de turno en turno por 3 hospitales diferentes no me presta atención...bueno me alegra que tenga trabajo... y no le pagan nada mal...pero...bueno...Ya ni se digna a mirarme...sé que llega tarde...a veces ni llega por doble...o triple turno...eso a mí no me molesta...pero ni siquiera dirigirme la palabra? esto es muy molesto!...que le hice?...dormir todas las noches sabiendo que ni siquiera me va a abrazar...ni decirme que me quiere...ni un maldito "Buenos días"...que me diga de una bendita vez que con su súper trabajo ya no quiere mi compañía, con gusto lo dejo en paz...pero...nada...nada de nada...algo que me molesta mas es que...llega a la casa...yo ocupo toda la cama haciéndome el dormido tratando de que por lo menos me toque para que me acomode o me empuje a mi lado pero no...solo me mira unos segundos...coge...una sábana del clóset y va a abajo a recostarse en el sofá...antes...él no se iba sin dirigirme una de sus morbosas caras...no es que las extrañe...pero...AAHH maldita sea!...ni se despide...es más hasta le grito que me hable y...nada...ni me mira...ni hace ningún desgraciado sonido...solo...sale de la casa...o...toma el café y lee el periódico...como si no estuviera ahí...un día le tire todo el trabajo al suelo y lo hice mirarme...pero...alejo la mirada y se puso a recoger sus cosas...me canse de eso y le grite que lo odiaba...si lo sé, no fue maduro de mi parte pero...su actitud me la suda...y desde entonces tampoco me esfuerzo en mirarle...salgo cuando él llega...no estoy en casa porque me fui a la casa de Hiroto...sin avisar o decir algo...no...no hacemos nada raro...además no me quiero enfrentar al lindo heladito de su novio que cree que tenemos algo...pero...Hiroto es mi mejor amigo desde hace mucho y no dejare de ir a su casa a dormir o a jugar videojuegos solo porque su novio es un hermoso celoso...además jamás voy a su casa sin decirle a Midorikawa...y obviamente a Hiroto...pero no le digo nada a Goenji, ya no me importa lo que haga...pero...duele saber que ya soy lo peor que le paso a ese idiota...mañana le dejare una nota diciendo que terminamos...no seguiré creyendo que algún día me vuelva a hablar...esto se acabó...bueno ya son las...oh por Dios son ya las 8...bueno aquí me despido...hoy dormiré en el sofá...quiero que él se acostumbre a dormir sin mí en esa gran cama...

Guardo esa hoja en un libro que estaba leyendo...estaba cansado y quería ir a dormir...mañana empacaría sus cosas, llamaría a sus padres para que le dieran posada ese día y empezaría a buscar un trabajo y un departamento de soltero...pero por ahora iría a descansar.

Kazemaru: -bostezo- Dios que sueño...-decía recostándose en el sofá- mmm…esto está cómodo...si hubiera sabido que dormir aquí era tan cómodo lo hubiera hecho desde hace un buen rato...

Empezó a buscar algo que ver mientras se dormía pero el sueño le ganó dejando caer el control al suelo quedando totalmente dormido.

Pasaron las horas, cuando el reloj marco las 11 y media de la noche...en ese momento alguien que todos conocemos llego a la casa...se sorprendió al ver al peli-azul tirado en el sofá...sonrió por un instante dejo sus cosas en el sillón...se quitó la corbata y la bata...después desabrochó unos botones de la comida dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo seguido de eso se dirigió hacia el menor y se arrodillo en frente a él...

Pov Kazemaru

Estaba cayendo ya en el sueño más profundo cuando siento que algo me toca el hombro y empieza a moverme...susurraba mi nombre...esa voz que tanto conocía y que llevo más de un mes sin escuchar...creí que mi mente estaba jugándome una broma, pero mis ojos se empezaron a abrir...la vista era borrosa al principio pero cuando mi mente empezó a enfocar vi a Goenji mirándome tiernamente...esperen un momento...Me está mirando!...me toco y dejo mi nombre...Por favor díganme que esto es un sueño porque no me lo creo!

Fin Pov...

Kazemaru: Go-Goenji -miraba totalmente sorprendido-

Goenji: Kazemaru...-acaricia la mejilla del menor- porque estás aquí mi lindo capullo?

...-no obtuvo respuesta ya que el menor aún estaba algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar-

Goenji: Kazemaru...reacciona -le daba unas pequeñas palmadas en la mejilla-.

El menor sale de su trance se levanta de golpe y se aleja del mayor.

Kazemaru: Go-Goenji! -se aleja un poco más- t-tu m-me estás hablando...e-esto...-estaba sorprendido y le miraba con miedo pero de repente colocó una cara que demostraba molestia e ira- TE VOY A MATAR! -Se acercó al mayor rápidamente mientras este se levantaba del piso y al estar frente a él le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo...iba a continuar pero las manos del peli-crema se lo evitaron-.

Goenji: Calma...calma, mi bello ángel.

Kazemaru: que bello ángel ni que pan caliente eres un bastardo Shuuya Goenji!...no te dignas a hablarme durante semanas y ahora vienes aquí y me miras con tus malditos ojos tiernamente como si nada pasara! Te matare! Te odio!

Estaba envuelto en ira...quería golpearlo...matarlo...hacerle cualquier cosa que le quitara la ira que estaba sintiendo en ese momento...pero recibió algo que no esperaba, el mayor le cogió su cabeza para que le mirase y le dio un tierno beso...trato de alejarse pero fue inútil...lo siguiente fue sentir como el peli-crema empezaba a llevarlo hacia el suelo quedando totalmente a su merced...sintiendo como este irrumpía en su boca dando paso a su lengua, revisando cada centímetro de su boca...algo que no había hecho en un muy buen rato...

El mayor se alejó de la boca contraria y le miro dulcemente, sus manos y piernas estaban agarrando las contrarias de una forma en la cual quedara totalmente inmóvil.

Goenji: Perdóname mi lindo Kazemaru...no creas...que quise hacerlo de esa forma...pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió...para no perder mi control.

Kazemaru: y ahora de qué demonios hablas? -dice totalmente sonrojado ante el contacto que le ofrecía el mayor.

Goenji: En las semanas que he estado tanto tiempo ausente es por el trabajo eso lo sé -decía mirándolo seriamente pero sin dejarle ante su voluntad- pero mi jefe me dijo que para saber que yo no soy un adicto al sexo...que en cierta parte lo soy...no podía tener sexo por un tiempo...tenía que estar del todo concentrado en el trabajo...pero...-miro al menor con dulzura cosa que hizo que este se sonrojara levemente- No puedo...mirarte sin quererte tirar a la cama y hacértelo tan duro que no logres levantarte por una semana -sonrió al ver la cara del menor la cual tras de estar totalmente roja estaba reflejaba que se sentía ofendido y totalmente nervioso- pero ahora que ya termino todo y tengo 3 días libres...ejem...ya sabes lo que significa -dicho esto empezó a besar salvajemente al menor el cual solo se dejaba llevar al contacto del contrario-.

El desenfreno que tenían los labios del mayor ante un contacto que conocía y extrañaba tanto después de semanas de ni poder tenerlos en su poder...se tenía que vengar de alguna forma...y fue la única que su mente puedo obtener.

De una forma rápida y sin que el menor pudiera reaccionar para evitarlo el peli-crema quito todo rastro de la ropa del contrario, seguida de la suya, el menor estaba totalmente a merced del chico de ojos negros y sensuales los cuales bajaron hasta sus pies lo cual alarmó a Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: Q-que haces...pe-pervertido!

Goenji: si...soy un pervertido...-guardo silencio y después miro a los ojos al menor- por tu culpa -sonrió y empezó a morder y a lamer los pies del peli-azul...-

Kazemaru: Go-Goenji! De-detente...e-eso...es -no podía hablar, estaba en un momento crítico, un montón de sentimientos empezaron a surgir, primero se sentía feliz porque descubrió que Goenji no lo odiaba…era solo trabajo, pero también dudoso de que si sea verdad…enojado porque no se lo dijo de frente si no que lo hizo porque le pareció mejor…sentía algo de frustración, no podía hacer nada ante el cuerpo del mayor el cual lo tenía en todo su poder…tenía ganas de colocar las manos en el cuello del mayor para matarlo por estar encima suyo y querer violarlo…no es que no le agradase que lo tocaran así y que le prestaran tanta atención…pero…era muy rápido todo y apenas estaba comprendiendo porque fue ignorado por tanto tiempo…no era justo que no pudiera ni protestar por el simple hecho de que no le salían palabras de la boca…

El mayor empezó a subir la intensidad de sus acciones subiendo lentamente hacia los muslos del menor sin dejar de besar, lamer y morder cada centímetro del cuerpo ajeno…hace tiempo que quería hacer eso…y ese problemita del NO SEXO por parte de su jefe lo enfadaba…definitivamente quería ahorcarlo cada vez que este le miraba divertido ya que cuando cierto peli-crema no tiene sexo por más de 3 semanas se ponía algo irritable por lo que mantenía regañando a toda persona que para su mala suerte pasara a su lado…si…una muy linda amistad entre el jefe y Goenji había surgido…y más que su jefe era alguien que lo conocía…muy bien…al menos lo suficiente como para hacerlo sufrir tanto tiempo sin poder tirársele encima a Ichirouta…esa persona no era otra más que Haruya Nagumo…un extraño doctor que no se sabe cómo pudo llegar a ser el jefe de 5 hospitales de distintos distritos los cuales eran los mejores de todo Japón…Pero para Shuuya él no era más que un idiota que se pasaba de listo con el…Y pensar que el mismísimo Goenji le ayudo a ese desagradecido a conquistar al frio de Fuusuke Suzuno…cómo?...solo digamos que Shuuya tiene un gran ojo para el amor…y aun así el maldito tulipán pudo encontrar la debilidad del gran Goenji el cual estaba desesperado por poder poseer…de nuevo…el cuerpo del chico el cual desde hace unos minutos estaba lamiendo de pies a cabeza.

El menor se sentía como muñeco de trapo, no podía moverse…la sensación que sentía era…tan…placentera que no le salían palabras de la boca…intentaba gritar…nada…gemir…sin respuesta…no podía moverse, gritar o pensar algo coherente…estaba bajo la voluntad del mayor que sin que él lo notara el peli-crema ya había llegado a su entre pierna.

El mayor empezó a lamer cada centímetro…reviso que no le faltara ninguna parte por morder…y por fin…degustaría lo que desde hace mucho deseaba…metió totalmente el miembro del menor en su boca, el peli-azul soltó un gemido bastante sonoro por lo que tapo su boca, si…por fin pudo reaccionar pero su cuerpo no quería moverse…era la sensación más extraña de su vida y a la vez la más placentera del mundo…envió al carajo todo sentimiento de rabia hacia el mayor…después arreglaría cuentas con el chico el cual lamia y lamia llevando al peli-azul al cielo, y decidió disfrutar lo que sería la noche más deliciosa de todo el mundo.

Después de un buen tiempo el menor se vino en el interior de la boca contraria la cual por fin soltó el miembro del peli-azul mirándole a los ojos llenos de lujuria mientras lamia sus dedos que tenían aun liquido blanco sonriendo satisfactoriamente, esto ofendió a Kazemaru, no solo lo tenían bajo control total si no que ahora el desgraciado le miraba con superioridad…definitivamente lo ahorcaría cuando sus manos por fin decidieran obedecerle de nuevo…

En un momento Goenji empezó a lamer y morder el cuello del menor el cual solo soltaba pequeños gemidos… solo un poco más...deseaba penetrarlo, escuchar sus gritos pidiendo por mas…lo quería todo del chico…TODO…y lo tendría muy pronto.

En un movimiento rápido y sin que Kazemaru pudiera si quiera parpadear el peli-crema lo volteo dejando ver su muy bella espalda la cual mordió, beso y lamio con desespero, quería llegar a la parte que más le gustaba…así es…su parte favorita era el trasero de Kazemaru…un espectáculo para todos los que lo vieran e hizo algo que jamás creyó que fuera capaz de siquiera pensarlo.

El mayor cuando tuvo la oportunidad metió su lengua en el interior de Kazemaru haciendo que este gimiera a sus anchas por la muy nueva sensación…el peli-crema saboreaba lo más que podía, sin dejar un solo lugar sin lamer…sabía que eso no era suficiente para preparar a Ichirouta por lo que interno dos de sus dedos mientras que con la otra estimulaba su miembro…y lo que más disfrutaba…mientras él estaba en esa labor el menor se dignaba a gritar, gemir y suspirar de la forma menos discreta…si los vecinos no escuchaban sería un milagro porque de por si las paredes retumbaban y hacían coro a los gritos de cierto chico que estaba sintiendo cosas nuevas ese día.

Cuando el mayor vio que el peli-azul ya estaba listo lo posiciono para que pudiera apoyarse en el sillón y no cayera rendido en las primeras embestidas… empezó solo entrando lentamente…al ver que el menor gemía suavemente entendió lo acostumbrado que ya estaba el chico por lo que de una manera no muy dulce entro totalmente haciendo que el menor gimiera de dolor…le agradaba ese sonido y empezó a moverse rápidamente y embestía con toda fuerza…para su suerte el menor ya no gritaba de dolor era más un grito de placer por lo que empezó a moverse con más rapidez.

El miembro del mayor hacía estragos en la entrada ajena…mientras que el menor se aferraba a los cojines del sillón, y de vez en cuando mordía el cojín el cual estaba totalmente mojado por su saliva…no dejaba de salir…aparte de eso ya había eyaculado en el sillón manchándolo totalmente…Si…mañana Ichirouta no podría ni sentarse sin sentir mucho dolor…pero…después de un tiempo empezó a disfrutar el movimiento cada vez más...eran sensaciones nuevas…placenteras…pero…dolorosas…si, sobre todo dolorosas…pero quería sentirse bien…antes de matar al que en esos momentos gruñía y embestía con todas sus fuerzas…si, lo mataría una vez pueda si quiera mantenerse de pie.

Faltaba poco muy poco…por lo que las embestidas fueron tan fuertes que sería poco llamarlo movimientos bestiales.

El menor sentía como el miembro del peli-crema se hinchaba en su interior mientras que su entrada se cerraba…pero el peli-crema no cesaba el movimiento…Kazemaru gemía a sus anchas... trataba de evitar el dolor rasguñando, mordiendo y gritando en el cojín…después de un rato el movimiento final de Goenji por fin se hizo presente…dio la última embestida viniéndose en el interior del peli-azul dando un gruñido de placer al terminar.

Salió del interior de Ichirouta viendo como este caía rendido…sonrió eh hizo que el menor le mirara.

Goenji: que tal mi pequeño capullo? –Dijo con la respiración agitada y le sonrió al menor- hace tiempo que quería hacerlo.

Kazemaru: Ca-cállate…e-eso fue…-no podía decir que no le hubiera gustado porque en verdad le encanto pero su rabia hacia Goenji había vuelto- E-eso no cambiara…q-que e-este…mo-molesto contigo.

Goenji: hahaha…yo se mi bello ángel pero por ahora…deberíamos ir a dormir.

Kazemaru: N-no me do-dormiré ha-hasta que m-me bañe.

Goenji sonrió y ante las quejas del menor lo levanto y lo llevo hacia el baño del cuarto y lo metió en la ducha aun sin escuchar las quejas empezó a bañarle y cuando termino lo seco, le coloco una camisa que lo cubriera del todo y lo llevo a la cama, después él fue a bañarse y solo se colocó un pantalón y fue a dormir…cuando llego a la cama el peli-azul había caído rendido, estaba totalmente dormido…el mayor se recostó y miro al chico y le quito un poco de cabello que tenía en la cara y lo cobijo en las sabanas, después él se acomodó y quedo mirando al otro lado para quedarse dormido.

A la mitad de la noche Kazemaru sintió frio por lo que no pudo dormir más, se volteo y vio a un moreno totalmente dormido, eso lo sorprendió…hace mucho no lo tenía tan cerca…hizo unos movimientos algo suaves ya que si hacia un movimiento brusco le dolería demasiado…recostó su cabeza en el mecho cálido del mayor el cual al sentir ese contacto lo abrazo…el calor empezó a hacerse presente por lo que Kazemaru quedo totalmente dormido correspondiendo el abrazo.

Fue una noche larga y placentera, después de un tiempo hablarían de las razones por las que Kazemaru estaba enojado, por ahora disfrutarían la noche abrazados un rato sintiendo sus respiraciones chocar…era una linda forma de terminar una noche.

**/**

**Que les pareció?**

**Tengo oportunidad de ser buena escritora?**

**Muy enredado o si quedo bien redactado?**

**Insultos? Sugerencias? Halagos? Decime que mejor no siga escribiendo…?**

**Que lo disfruten :3**


End file.
